Reflected Actions
by Splaxie
Summary: My first FanFiction, Its pretty bad, Chara watches as Frisk kills all the Monsters in the underground, Who wouldn't be angry at the Family killer? They wanted them to feel the pain they did. On going
1. Chapter 1

Chara POV:

I awake to sound of rustling petals, It was very pleasant I closed my eyes hoping the pleasing sounds of flowers rustling never ended, But (To my displeasure) They did, Opening my eyes once more I see the one who made the noises. "Is that.. A Human!?" Instantly being alarmed I raised my hands in a defensive stance, But instead I looked, confused, I looked at my hands '_They...were transparent?_' Confusion overwhelming my fear. The human looked to me, Looking slightly surprised they're neutral expression falling for a moment, They then trudged on, Grabbing a stick on the way, They walked through the arch, the family crest looming over they're fragile figure.

I realised that the Human was just a child, '_Chara, you got scared of a kid_' I laughed at my own silliness, I stood up, Feeling nothing on the ground I looked at my legs..? '_Welp, thats strange._' I thought looking at my none existant legs, Remembering all the horror movies you watched you realised what you had become, '_oh dear dad, I'm a ghost, aren't i?_' You were barely keeping it together but the thoughts of '_Im dead! oh dear dad im dead!_' Didn't really help, Swallowing my fear I made an attempt to move forward, And to my surprise I levitated forward, '_I guess that works_' I went through the arch the kid did and see them talking with a... Flower? I go closer to hear what they're saying "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" The talking flower said "I've seen wierder" I whisper, the flower went on saying stuff about how your soul was the very culmination of your being and that they should gather the speeding bullets claiming them to be "Friendliness pellets" The human then began dodging the bullets, The flower then had a Demonic looking smile "**Wait.. yOu kNow wHats goiNg oN hEre, DoNt yoU?**" He then began Laughing and screamed "**DIE!**" While surrounding the human's soul with bullets "Look out!" I screamed.

A sudden fireball then hit the Flower looking to where the projectile came from I saw... Mom!? "MOM!" I scream and ran to her wanting to give her the biggest hug.. Only to be met with air as she walked through me '_Oh right, Im a ghost.._" I sigh as sadness went through me, But it was nice to at least know that mom was alright, I smile knowing my family was alright, She then walked to the human, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth" She began "Ah, do not be afraid, my child" '_Ah same old mom, being kind to everyone, even humans_' I thought hearing her caring voice, once more "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins" She told the human seeming to already expect this, mom then went on about her going here every single day to see if anyone had the unfortunate luck of falling down, She then said something very ominous line of "You are the first human to fall down in a very, very long time" Hearing this sentence, I was a little scared 'What happened when i was dead? why did Mom come to the Ruins un-guarded?' Questions filled my mind not knowing when they were gonna be answered, only time will tell. Mom went on showing the human the puzzles, The human didn't even flinch, It was almost like they **Knew** everything that was gonna happen.

Meanwhile Im just looking at the Ruins in awe It was surprisingly beautiful, you know for being "Ruins" Plus I've never really been here It was just... Cool, Mom said she was gonna get stuff for the human, I followed the human, I remembered the surprised looking face they made when they saw me, through the ruins they kept to themselves as i tried to pry in to they're personal space "So... Whats your name?" I asked, they seemed a little off-putted on that question, I saw a box '_A box?_' I looked on as text appeared with the words 'Frisk' The human looked surprised so did I, "So... Your names Frisk?" I asked, they're answer was a begrudging nod, I saw them look behind me, Whipping my head around I saw a Froggit hopping towards us, I smiled seeing something familiar in an unfamiliar environment, "This is a Froggit, Frisk, Its a pretty common species of Mons-" I couldn't even finish explaining when i saw a Frisk dart over to the Froggit and attack it "Woah! Don't hurt it!" I tried to stop Frisk by holding they're shoulder, But failed when I phase through them, They attack it again barely avoiding its attacks, "STOP!" I tried stopping them by blocking the Froggit, But, Again they phase right through you, You felt useless watching as they kept bashing the Froggit with the stick, I closed my eyes hoping to dad that they wouldn't kil-, I couldn't even finish the thought until I hear dust on floor.. I watched as Frisk walked away completely unfazed, I began to feel something.. the feeling of such displeasure and such.. They just killed our kind, What is this feeling? a human emotion I thought I lost when I fell down here... This feeling of hostility... I was beginning to **Hate** Frisk


	2. Chapter 2

Chara POV:

I Looked at the dust on the ground once more, Feeling guilt wash over me, I look over at Frisk who ever so thought fully walked away leaving me to sulk, I went over to the Froggits remains with a final "Sorry" I followed Frisk as they entered another room they're they saw a patch or red leaves with a... Star? I looked at the Star thingy, It was shining, Illuminating, It was pretty, I then remembered that Frisk was just behind me, Whipping my head back I look at them, They just walked over to the Star and another box apeared, This time they didn't look very surprised, Two options apeared 'Save' and 'Return' They pressed the 'Save' one they took a moment and went back to walking they were suddenly attacked by another Froggit 'Not again!' My thoughts were a mess, Knowing that I couldn't physically stop them, I tried using my words instead "Frisk, Wait!" I yelled, My voice seeming not to reach them as they attacked with the stick once more, Swinging it like a knife "Frisk dont do it, Please" I pleaded but it seemed my voice once again went unheard, as the sound of dust hitting the floor filled the rooms silence..

This continued for a while, Me begging them not to kill the monsters, And Frisk turning them all to dust, I coughed almost suffocating In all the dust that Frisk caused, and the feeling of guilt was overwhelming the voice saying '_You could have saved them_' was awful, I see another victim, I mean Monster, It was a whimsun, When you saw Frisk walking over to it, You didn't even try this time, You simply watched as the Whimsun cried, Frisk killed in one swing, I once again saw Frisk walking through an arch, A easy looking puzzle lies on the floor it was a simple push a rock on the button puzzle looking more into it you saw a row of spikes, Of course, Frisk instantly pushed rock on the button, As if they already knew what to do, They went to the next room which had a floor with fake tiles in between real ones, And surprising Me, Frisk already knew where and what to do It was starting to annoy me, And we went to the next room, It was exactly like the first one, consisting of a rock, A button, And a row of spike, Except this one had three instead, Frisk did the logical thing and do the same notions as the ones they did in the first one, Except forcibly pushing the last one, '_I wonder why they did that_?' We walk straight through the next one and end up seeing a ghost on the ground repeatedly saying 'Z' _'I wonder if this ghost can see me' _I stoke my chin in thought, trying to distract myself from the guilt, Frisk tried to move it with force, But instead got a fight, They attacked the ghost, Knowing fully well that they couldn't hurt it, The ghost just shyed away, Literally, They went away, We went passed a room, Frisk got a call from mom, I couldn't really hear them as we past some none important, Frisk went to the next room, it had the false tiles and real tiles thing again, But frisk went to the upper right one which was clearly a false one, And so they dropped in and when I went down as well, I see Frisk fighting a carrot.

_'Again, I've seen wierder'_ I thought, I see the carrot actually putting up a fight as carrots rained from the sky and Frisk dodged them _'Barely' _I thought, And once Frisk killed them and went up through the... Hole in the wall? And when they just got up, They went to the upper middle, Falling through once more, This time i didn't follow them down there I watched from above as they flipped the switch, The spikes behind me lowered, They went back up the hole in the wall, The next room wasnt very special, It had some buttons behind some pillars, On the wall it seemed they're were instructions, But Frisk went on to click the button, It all happened so fast I didn't even see which one they pushed, The next room was virtually the same, But this time it was in sequence, But I just followed them, They clicked the buttons in the right order, I suddenly felt tired, 'I didnt even know ghosts **could **get tired' My thoughts were soon cut off as a closed my eye lids, feeling as sleep soon over-powered my senses...

"Oh dear that took longer than I thought it would" I was woken by the sounds of Mom's voice, I looked to the side as I saw Mom running over to Frisk "How did you get here, My child, Are you hurt?" Her words filled with concern "Not a scratch... Impressive! But still..." She went on how she shouldn't have left Frisk there by Themselves for so long and it being irresponsible, She then told Frisk to go with her, Leaving you with this Dead tree, _'How did i even get here?' _My thoughts were gone in a blink of a second as I was suddenly pulled to the House, As i see the inside of Home, The memories of this place suddenly came crashing through my brain, 'Wow this place hasn't changed a bit!" I say in awe as my smile grew wider, She could _Almost _Smell the Butter-scotch cinnamon pie!, This was great!, I didn't even notice Mom saying stuff to Frisk, I then again felt a tug as I saw the door to Asriel's old room.. (Or what used to be he's room..) As Frisk went in they instantly went to bed, I decided to keep my energy up and did the same, Once again feeling sleep over-power my senses "Good night Mom" I whisper to no one in particular as I close my eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Chara POV:

Waking up once more, To the serene air of dusty furniture, Seeing the Human once again, They wake up, I notice that on the floor that theres a Butter-scotch cinnamon pie on an oddly clean plate, Seeing that this was clearly ment for the threat to life over there sitting on Asriel's old bed, I sighed closing my eyes and thought '_Mom, Your way, way to kind' _ Opening my eyes, Seeing movement, I look at Frisk who took the pie and stuffed it in they're Inventory, They then proceeded to walk out of the room ,and, I followed begrudingly 'Didn't really have a choice' I see them walk through the hallway, Not even stopping to look at the well lit home, They went to the basement, The basement in question was lined with purple, I follow closely behind, And up ahead we saw Mom standing still in the hallway _'Why was she here?' _I wondered, knowing that Frisk wanted to get out, I got an idea of why she might be here, Mom began to speak without turning around to face Frisk, "You wish to know how to return "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins." She began "A one-way to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She then quickly ran away '_Figures, Always to kind, Mom'_ I smiled knowing that until her life ended, She alway, alway be kind.

Frisk went straight ahead not caring about the words Mom gave them, They saw Mom once more, still not facing Frisk, She then went on about how there were many humans who got killed after going through this point, Leaving us with the ominous message of "They leave, They die" With the few words Mom gave, I felt Sadness overwhelming every sense, '_Mom must have gone through a lot, huh?' _Fighting back the urge to release the floods of tears that were building up, I stayed calm, I couldn't even hear Mom as she was saying something, I was to focused on not crying, I followed both of them as they arrived at the exit of the ruins "You want to leave so badly? Hmph your just like the others, alright, Prove to me, Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive" '_Wait, Don't tell me they're going to fight?!' _My mind and body instantly acted on the feeling of losing loved ones "Mom! Toriel! Please don't fight them!" _'Mom please!' _My thoughts and voice were saying the same thing, The only thing I wanted was for Mom to _live_, I saw Frisk raise they're toy knife, "MOM PLEASE!" I pleaded, I prayed to Dad, "PLEASE!" I saw Frisk strike Mom with all they're might, I looked down to afraid that what I feared might come true

_SLASH_

I didn't want to look up, I didn't want to see Mom dying, I didn't want to hear her soul shattering.. I didn't want to see dust again, I looked up shaking, I heard her speak "Y...you... r-really hate me that much?" Her words were afraid, She was scared "Now I see w-who I was protecting b-by keeping you here." She was terrified, "Not you... But them!" She was so scared that she Laughed, Slow laughter was heard in the silence of the room, The sounds were being drowned out by the sound of dust, I didn't want to look, But, I was just as afraid as Mom, I was too afraid to even look away, I see Her soul shatter, Her clothes, Her being, **Her dust**, I saw it **all**, I ran to the remains, Hugging her dress, I couldn't stop the tears from coming out, I cried knowing that my mother was **gone**, Knowing that I couldn't do **anything**, Knowing that I just stood there, Too afraid to **look away**, I then began to notice something, My tears weren't transperent, They were black, The tears were darker than black, They were a dark liquid, They were... **fiLled wiTh hAte**


End file.
